It's a family affair
by chitty gen11
Summary: I've been toying with the idea of Tanya falling in love with bradly after they found out about max and stacy's affair well here is my new ee story sorry about the title it's all that i could think of so here is what I have got so far


It had been a few months since Tanya and Bradley had found out about the affair between max and Stacey, Early one morning and over at number 5 Albert square,

While Tanya was a sleep in her bed but as she rolled over, then as her eyes slowly opened her eyes to the harsh sunlight that filtered through the window when Oscar woke up and begun crying

As he cried Tanya looked to the clock that was on the bedside table next to her and looked at the clock that was in front of the bedside lamp and a baby monitor that was next to it on the left so that Tanya could hear Oscar in case he started crying and she was down stairs

Upon hearing Oscar crying Tanya forced herself out of bed and feeling a groggy she slipped on her red silk dressing gown and went over to the cot then picked Oscar up

Tanya: Shhhh baby, come on mummy's here…there's a good Boy…Shhhh…. Shhhh, Oh what's the matter my baby, Shhhh it's ok darling mummy's here, Shhhh oh no come on now Oscar Shhhh

Tanya sighed in a groggy tone; as she tried to quieten him down but the crying didn't chase. Seeing that Oscar wasn't going to stop yet she placed him on her shoulder and begun rubbing his back with one hand while at the same time as patting his bottom with the other

As she was pacing about the room rubbing and patting him, Tanya tried everything that she could think of from talking, singing and distracting him,

Once Oscar was settled and had stopped crying Tanya went back over and placed him back inside of his cot and walked out of the room and went down stairs

When Tanya was down she wandered into the kitchen and went over to the sideboard and grabbed a clean cup from the mug tree then clicked the kettle on and switched on the radio.

While waiting for the kettle to boil Tanya went over and sat down at the table, As she sat down Tanya looked about the empty room, But her peace didn't last long cause Just then Lauren and Abi came into the kitchen fighting as normal,

As the kettle boiled Tanya got up and went over to the cupboard where the tea bags were kept and took them out when Tanya had got the box of tea bags out she went over and placed one into her cup and poured the boiling water all over it then she opened up one of the drawers and took out a tea spoon then placed it into the cup ready to stir trying to ignore the girl's arguing

Later that morning when the girls had gone to school and Tanya had got herself dressed she had put on a dusky pink crossover detail top followed by a mid 3 inch green gored skirt and upon her feet was a pair of red leather court shoes that had 2 3/4 inch heels

As Oscar was up stairs in his cot Tanya was down stairs sitting on the sofa flicking mindlessly through the channels,

Her eyes wandered round the room just thinking about Max's affair, Then Tanya looked down at her ring and begun spinning it around her finger a few times and looked back up she just couldn't get over Max's affair out of her head

Later and when Tanya was sitting on the sofa talking to Bradley, He had been coming over a lot lately, But as they were talking about the affair when Bradley and Tanya gazed into each other's eyes and their hearts started pumping faster than normal

As they looked into each other's eyes Bradley moved himself closer to Tanya and swept the hair from Tanya's face in a seductive motion then wrapped his arms round Tanya pulling his step mum into a passionate embrace.

Tanya: I love you so much Bradley that I'm going to divorce your dad so that we can spend the rest of our lives together just you, me and Oscar

Tanya said as she gazed into Bradley's eyes and smiled at him

Bradley: yeah what about Lauren and abi

Tanya: Yeah well if the girls don't like it then they can just go and live with your dad, But I can't imagine my little Oscar with out his mum to protect him

Within minuets both Tanya and Bradley started kissing each other madly like love sick teenagers and they begun rocking side by side.

But while they were kissing when suddenly Oscar started crying, As he continued crying Tanya and Bradley stopped kissing

Tanya: Oh no Oscar's awake I must go up and see to him

Tanya said to Bradley as she got up off the sofa and walked out of the room then went up stairs to see to him, When Tanya had seen to Oscar and settled


End file.
